


You’re Still a Winner to Me

by mama_newt



Category: Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Fandom
Genre: Hurt, Idk how the tags really work sooo...., M/M, Oreos, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_newt/pseuds/mama_newt
Summary: The last soccer game of the season. Bram, Nick, and Garret playing, and Simon, Abby, and Leah and going insane in the stands. Everything is going well. Their school is winning, and Simon is thinking that he’s going to have to buy seven packs of Oreos for when the game is over.And then some idiot decides to break Bram’s leg.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!!!!!  
> Yes, I’ve been gone forever.  
> No, I’m not dead (obviously).  
> Yes, I did read Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda in two days.  
> No, I have not seen the movie.  
> Yes, I am plotting to see it with my friends. (I say plotting because.....parents)  
> Anyway, sorry if some things are wrong, my brain is jumping between a million stories at once (Darkest Minds-August 3rd omgGGGG, False Prince-I still love those books, aaand a Wrinkle in Time-just saw the movie, it was great!) And of course, the Death Cure movie!!! I saw it in January, but still. I can’t get over it XD  
> Anyway. Enjoy!
> 
> **I don’t own Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda**
> 
> P.S. thats a long name  
> P.P.S. this note was long  
> P.P.P.S. Be ready for a possible Darkest Minds and/or a Wrinkle in Time fic  
> P.P.P.P.S. why am I so insane?

Abby screams. Very loud. Especially during soccer games. 

So, Nick and Bram are both on the field, and Garrett’s on the sidelines.

Abby keeps elbowing me and whispering, “Eyes on the ball, Simon, not the soccer calves.” And everytime I elbow her back, even though I’m grinning. Everything is perfect. I’m at a soccer game, with my friends, watching my boyfriend have fun. What could be better? 

Creekwood is up 6-4, with two of our goals coming from Mr. Blue himself. 

(Author’s note: I play soccer, but idk what position Bram and Nick and all of them play bc I don’t think it was ever mentioned, so I’m just gonna make it up.)

”Go Nick!” Abby and Leah scream at the same time as Nick takes the ball down the field, getting closer and closer to the goal. The other teams goalie is pretty good though, and catches the ball with an impressive slide. 

He punts the ball back into play, and the game goes on. I’m bursting with excitement, but I’m not like Abby. I’m surprised Leah is cheering. I do cheer, just not......Abby-level cheering. 

So, it’s hard to contain mysef when Bram gets the ball. Sweet, smart, amazing Bram. He’s making fair progress towards the goal, but the biggest player on the other team, number 23, decides to try and steal the ball. 

It’s interesting to watch them run around and around each other; they know exactly what they’re doing and how to do it. Bram gets around 23 just as 6 comes up. He spins, but trips on 6’s foot, his whole body twisted in an attempt to stay standing. Bram hits the ground, and they keep playing, with lots of ‘oohs’ from the stands. I expect him to get up; he always has. But he doesn’t, and the referee blows his whistle after a second. I stand up, which Leah and Abby were already doing. All of the players on the field went to their knees, except for Garrett, who was running towards his friends from the sidelines, and Nick, who was running from his place of the field. They both skidded to a halt beside Bram, the ref and their coach hurrying over as well.

”Is he okay?” Leah murmurs. He’s apparently not; when Garrett and their coach lift him up, we can hear his scream from where we’re sitting. 

Garrett and another one of the boys on the bench put their arms around Bram’s and start to drag him towards the school, which is where their coach pointed. Garrett finds us in the risers and nods his head. With that, Abby, Leah, and I are running to the doors to meet them. 

Panic rises in my chest; is he okay? He has to be. He’s going to be fine, Simon, calm down. 

Garrett and the other boy sit Bram down against the lockers right inside the door. The other boy steps away and takes out his phone, presumably calling 911. 

“Bram, Bram, hey, look at me,” I say, gently patting his sweaty cheek. 

“Si-Simon,” he mumbles, raising his shaky hand to hold mine. 

“Bram, I’m going to take your shoe off, okay?” Nick says, then looks at me. “Hold him.” 

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Bram chokes out, clutching at his stomach. 

“I’ll get a trashcan,” Leah says, getting up and running into the nearest classroom and bringing out the small bin. Bram leans over and vomits into it, his hand still gripping mine tightly. I rub his back trying to comfort him. 

“You’re okay,” I say. “Just breathe, Bram, you’re okay.” 

“Okay, I’m taking your shoe off now,” Nick warns, then unties the laces and starts to pull on his left cleat. 

Bram, who’d sunk against the lockers, his eyes half closed, sits up straight and screams. 

“Hey, shhh, he’s just taking your shoe off, calm down.” Abby has her hand on his shoulder. 

Bram squeezes his eyes shut. This is the first time I’ve seen him cry. “It hurts, Nick. Please stop.” His voice is barely a whisper. 

“Sorry, man.” And Nick quickly yanks his cleat off, taking his sock and shin guard off next. Bram is nearly unconscious by now, and their coach opens the doors, finding our little group on the floor. 

“Did someone call an ambulance?” he asks. The boy nods, and the coach kneels beside Bram. “Bram, hey, I’m gonna need you to stay awake for me, okay? Just keep your eyes open.”

”Siimmm.....” Bram breathes. 

“What?” 

It takes up most of his strength to get out, “ _Simon._ ” 

The coach moves out of the way, and I take Bram’s hands again. “I’m here, just calm down, okay, you’re going to be okay.” 

“S-Si?”

”Mm?” I absentmindedly brush his sweaty hair off his forehead with my fingers. 

“I-I want to-to....” 

“Want to what?” 

He leans forward as far as he can and kisses me. “That-hmmm,” he closes his eyes. “Love you, Si-Si-Simo-Simon....”

And then he’s unconscious.

The ambulance arrives ten minutes later and load Bram up into the back, driving him away.

—————————————————————

“Simon, honey, can I come in?” Mom calls from outside my room. I grunt in response. She opens the door, finding me sittinf on my bed in sweat pants and my Elliott Smith shirt, staring at my phone, waiting for a text from Bram, Nick, Abby, anyone. 

“Hey,” she says, coming in and sitting beside me. “It’s almost one. Aren’t you tired?” 

I shake my head. 

“Simon, you have to sleep. I know you’re worried about Bram, but you’re no help to him if your exhausted.” She hands me a cup she brought with her. “Hot chocolate?” I accept it, and she pats my back, tells me to go to sleep, and leaves the room. 

When I finished my drink, I finally decide to text Bram. 

_Hey, Bram. It’s Simon. But you knew that. Anyway, text me when you get this and tell me how you’re feeling. Love you, Simon_

_Hello, Simon, this is Bram’s mom. I’ll show him your message when he wakes up. You should be asleep, too._

_Thanks. Goodnight._

————————————————————

Thank goodness it’s Saturday. Bram texts me around lunch time, and I almost fall out of my chair at the table. He just says he’s tired and has a headache but he wants me to come over, if I’m allowed. Of course I’ll be allowed, Bram. 

So I text back okay, and if he wants to see anyone else. He replies that he just wants to see me, that he’ll talk to everyone else soon. 

“Mom!” I yell up the stairs. 

“Yes, Simom?” 

“Can I go to Bram’s?”

A slight pause, and then, “Yes, drive safely! Be home before dinner!” 

“Okay, see you later!” I’m out the door in seconds, driving to Bram’s house. It’s hard not to speed past every other car. I’m so worried. 

Once I’m there, I knock on the front door and his mom answers. “He’s upstairs in his room,” she says, knowing automatically what I wanted to know. I thank her and hurry up the stairs and into his room. 

He’s lying on his bed, his left leg propped upon two pillows and wrapped in a blue cast. Blue. Of course. 

“Hi,” he says, voice hoarse. 

“Hi,” I say, sitting beside him. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m tired. Mom and I didn’t get home last night-well, this morning-until twelve thirty. I passed out in my bed. Apparently I have a concussion, too.” He laughs a little. “She showed me your text. I love you too.” 

I smile and take his hand. “Have you talked to Nick? How’d the rest of the game go?” 

Bram’s tired but cheery expression turns sour  “We lost. One point.” 

“That sucks.” I lie down beside him, careful of his leg, and kiss his forehead.

“It does,” he mutters. “And it’s my fault.” 

“No, it’s not,” I say, squeezing his hand. “It was number 6’s fault.”

He shrugs. “We still lost.”

I smile and kiss him again, this time on the lips. “You’re still a winner to me.”  

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi.  
> I might make a chapter three just because I didn’t realize how fun it is to write these XD anyway, enjoy!
> 
> **I don’t own Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda**
> 
> P.S. comment any ideas you guys would like to see!  
> P.P.S. Almost 100 kudos! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!

I leap out of the car once I’m at Bram’s house. He apparently saw me from the window, because he opens the door as I hurry up the steps to his house. 

“Hey,” he says. 

“Hi.” I reach out to take his crutches and he hops out the door on one leg. 

It takes a few minutes to get him into the car, but we’re on our way to school soon enough. 

“You feeling okay?” I ask Bram, glancing at him. 

“Yeah. Just a little tired,” he replies. He didn’t go to school yesterday, Monday, but he called me last night and asked if I could drive him. I, of course, said yes. 

Once we’re at school, it takes another five minutes to get him out of the car, up the stairs, and into the actual building. 

“Simon!” Bram and I turn around to see Abby. She smile brightly and runs up to us. “Hey, guys.” She glances at Bram’s leg, covered in a cast up to a little above his knee. “How are you?” 

“I’m good,” I say. 

“Me too.” Bram smiles a little. 

“See you later,” Abby calls as she walks away. “I’ve got....stuff to do.” 

Bram and I look at each other and laugh. 

We go to my locker first, so I can drop my stuff and grab what I need, and then we head to Bram’s locker. He says doesn’t have to carry too much stuff, so I shouldn’t have a very large load. 

We get to his locker, and are pleasantly surprised. Someone, presumably Abby and Co., has decorated the outside of Bram’s locker. She works fast. There’s candy, lots of candy, and a get-well-soon card. He grins when he sees all of it, then looks at me with that evil smirk. 

“Oh, when will I find time to eat all of this?” 

“Dunno. But maybe I could help you,” I reply, smirking right back at him. He laughs, and we set off for his first period.

* * *

After school, Bram is at his locker. He’s struggling to get his backpack out without falling over. His tongue is pinched between his teeth, and he yanks on the straps in a last attempt.

He succeeds in pulling his bag out, but starts to topple backwards. Thankfully, I’m there to catch him before he’s anywhere near the floor.

”Hey, Bram, you could’ve waited for me,” I say, taking his bag from him as he closes his locker.

He shrugs, but I can see him smiling a little. “You were taking too long.”

So we get in the car and drive back to my house. I have Bram get on my phone to text Mom and tell her we’re almost there.

She’s waiting by the door and opens it when she sees us getting out of the car. 

“Here, Bram, honey, come and sit on the couch,” she says, herding us inside.

He smiles a little sheepishly, looking embarrassed, and I say, “That’s alright, Mom, we were just gonna go upstairs to study.” 

Bram nods in agreement to my statement, but she shakes her head.

”No, come on, I insist. Let me make you boys a snack,” she says, going off to the kitchen. I shrug at Bram and help him over to the couch. There’s no stopping Mom when she gets her heart set on something. 

”Si, come to the kitchen for a second, please,” Mom calls. 

“I’ll be right back,” I tell Bram. 

In the kitchen, Mom gives me a death stare and whispers, “Be nice, Si!” 

I stare right back at her, trying not to laugh. “He’s my boyfriend, Mom. I am being nice.” 

She shakes her head. “You weren’t even going to offer the poor boy a glass of water!” She rolls her eyes. 

“Okay, sorry, Mom.” And then I go back to Bram. He’s grinning like he heard the whole talk. 

“So, Bram,” she calls from the kitchen. “What did the doctors say? How long did they say you’ll be in a cast?” 

“Um, they said the bone was snapped in one spot and that I have a concussion from when I fell, and they said they don’t know how long I’ll have it,” Bram replies, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

Mom brings in water and chips, and we hurry upstairs as soon as she leaves. 

“Your mom is very nice,” he says with a laugh. 

I roll my eyes. “Don’t get me started.” 

I let him lie down on my bed and I prop a pillow under his leg. 

“You’re the same way,” he says. I smile and start rummaging through my backpack, looking for homework. 

* * *

 

Around six, the power goes out. 

“What?” I mumble, getting up to flick the light switch. Then, I hear the thunder and rain from outside. 

“Well, that was sudden,” Bram says from his spot on my bed. 

My door slams open, and there stands my mom with a flashlight in her hands. It shines in Bram’s face on accident, and he winces and closes his eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, concussion, sorry.” She flicks the light off. “The power’s out. Dad is going out to get pizza, so you two just stay in here and do what you were doing.” 

“Okay,” Bram and I say. 

“Simon. I don’t want you driving in this weather, and I’m not comfortable in it either, so unless his mom can come and get him, Bram’ll have to stay the night,” she adds, looking between us. 

I’m glad it’s dark so she can barely see my face and Bram’s as he replies, “I’ll text her.” 

His mom ends up saying he can stay, and it takes all our self control to not start giggling. 

I let him take a pair of my shorts and and a t-shirt so he doesn’t have to wear his other clothes to bed. Unfortunately, Nora opens the door as he and I are trying to get his shorts on. She yelps and slams the door. 

“Dad got the pizza,” her voice comes through the door. “Mom says get your butts downstairs.” 

Dinner is nice, and Nora takes every opportunity to poke fun at Bram for wearing my clothes. He grins and takes it all, and Mom and Dad take every oppopportunity to ask him questions, like how’s he doing at school, or how is his mom. I can tell he’s relieved to finally be upstairs after dinner. 

“Where are you sleeping?” he asks from my bed as I go through my closet, looking for a sleeping bag. “Not on the floor, c’mon, Si, I’ll take the floor.” 

“Bram, you are literally unable to move. You are not sleeping on the floor,” I say, raising my eyebrows at him. 

“Fine. But you’re not either.” 

“What, are we going to sleep together?” He goes quiet after I say this. We’d never even talked about that before-

“If it keeps you from sleeping on the floor,” he replies. 

So, after some maneuvering, I’m lying beside him under the blankets. 

I let Bram use my chest as a pillow, and he sighs and closes his eyes. 

“My head hurts,” he mumbles. 

“I know. Just try to go to sleep,” I reply, kissing the top of his head. 

A long moment of silence, and then:

“Simon?” 

“Yes?”

”I don’t feel like a winner,” he says. 

I smile and wrap my arms around him tighter, but not so tight that I hurt him. “Well, you are.” 

“Go to sleep!” Nora yells from her room. 

“Shut up!” Bram and I yell at the same time. 

Just when I think he’s fallen asleep, he says, “Night, Si. Love you.” 

“Love you too,” I say. 

* * *

 

The next morning, we get up early to go to his house so he can change out of my clothes. The rain has stopped, and the power came back on while we were asleep.

”So,” Nick says at lunch that day. “I called your mom last night, Bram, because you weren’t answering your phone.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. I wanted to know if you’d be coming to the end of season party.”

”Hmm.” 

“So I asked to talk to you, and she said you were at Simon’s house.” 

All eyes at the table immediatly turn to Bram and I, and my face turns red. 

“Aww,” Abby says. 

“That’s so cute!” Leah winks at me. 

“So, you two slept together?” Garrett grins. 

“Yes,” Bram says. Everyone’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“Not like that,” I say quickly. Bram blushes, realizing what Garrett had been insinuating. 

“Oh, really?” Abby says. 

“I saw them leave his house this morning,” Nick says, grinning even wider. “Bram over here was wearing Si’s clothes.” 

Abby and Leah giggle, and Garrett and Nick completely lose it. 

“Okay, okay, very funny,” I say, smiling. Bram takes my hand under the table. 

“Are you two gonna have some more fun tonight?” 

“ _Abby!_ ” 


	3. Author’s Note :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello

So, this is an author’s note. Sorry :)

I’m currently on vacation (yaaaay) and the place I’m staying at doesn’t have the best internet, so I won’t be able to post. Plus, vacation!??!! 

I’ve gotten quite a few requests for the story to continue, and a few ideas from Tabby_Cat_Writes. I’m so glad people are enjoying this, so I will write more! 

I’m thinking Saturday/Sunday is when the next chapter or two will be up, and I know I say this every time, but I’ll try not to disappear again! :) Tuesdays and Fridays are my free days, so maybe that can be my post schedule.....

Thanks for being awesome readers and people! 


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh!   
> 203 kudos!   
> Ahhhhhhh *screaming*  
> Thank you so much! I didn’t even realize people were still reading this until my phone went crazy with emails from AO3!   
> You guys are the best, and I figured, why not give you another chapter? So...here it is!   
> **I don’t own Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda**
> 
> P.S. These might turn into a bunch of one shots, so :)   
> P.P.S. Thank you so much! Like, really. Thank youuuuuu!!!

Bram is over once again, sitting on my bed while I sit at my desk, doing homework. 

“Hey, Si, can you pass me my backpack?” he asks. 

“Yeah, sure,” I say, not looking up from my math homework. He still has his cast on, and I’ve given up on trying to make him get up. 

“Thanks.”

I don’t pay attention to him for another few minutes until I hear him exclaim, “Oh, sweet! Oreos!” 

My head jerks up. “Can I have one? Please?” 

He pretends to think it over. 

“Pleeeeeeeaaase, Bram?” 

“I don’t know...”

”Please! Love meeeeee!” 

He laughs. “Fine. Here,” he leans forward to hand me one. 

“On second thought, how long have these been in your backpack?” I ask, looking at the cookie. 

“Probably since like yesterday.” 

“Alright.” I bite into it, then frown when my mouth floods with a minty flavor. I immediately know what he did; put toothpaste in them as a prank.  

Maybe it’s time for a prank of my own...

“Uh, Bram?” I say. He looks up from whatever book he’d pulled out of his bag. 

“Hm?” 

“Do they make mint Oreos now?” 

Bram bites his lip. “Uhh....yeah?” 

“Hm.” I take another bite, swallowing and then taking another. “It’s not bad.” 

He watches me slowly and deliberately finish the cookie before he bursts out, “It was toothpaste!” 

I stare at him, and then my empty hand, and then back up at his worried face, then start laughing. 

“I know that, Bram,” I say. “You actually believed I was stupid enough to think they make mint Oreos?”

He shrugs, a grin spreading across his face. “There is no limit to your stupidity, Si.” 

“Oh, come on.” I roll my eyes. 

After a pause, he says, “Was it actually good?” 

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” 

And then somehow, Bram’s Oreo prank turns into a makeout session. 

Not that I’m complaining. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it’s so short, sorry sorry sorry!   
> Please comment any ideas you’d like to see, because that would help me out a TON!   
> Thanks again!   
> Have a nice day (or night)! XD :)


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so technically I’m not late because I said Tuesdays and Fridays!  
> Sorry :)  
> Anyway, um, not too much stuff going on......so...enjoy!
> 
> (This chapter is based off a prompt from Tabby_Cat_Writes)
> 
> **I don’t own Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda**

”Hey, Si. It’s Bram. Uh, just calling to tell you I’ve got to wear my cast for another few weeks. Uh, see you soon, I guess. Bye.” 

Bram’s voice is disappointed, and I feel bad for not picking up last night. I’d been with Nora at the time, playing a board game, and when my phone buzzed, I hadn’t given it a second thought. I was like, it can’t be Bram, he’s getting his cast off. Well, it seems that’s not quite the case anymore. 

I have other voicemails, too, from Nick and Abby and Leah. Even one from Garrett, all from an unreasonable hour in the morning. 

They all pretty much have the same message:

‘Drop what you’re doing and call your effing boyfriend.’

Leah’s exact words, by the way. 

So I sit down on my bed and dial his number. “Hey,” I say when he picks up. “Bram?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he yawns. 

“Did I wake you up?” 

“No.” But by the sound of it, I did. 

“How are you feeling? How’s the leg?” I ask, playing with the hem of my shirt. 

I can imagine him shrugging and then remembering that I can’t see him. 

“It’s okay, I guess.” 

“I got your call. So you’re not going to be able to do the soccer tryouts?” 

He sighs. He’s been looking forward to getting on this team for months, and now he can’t even make the tryout. 

“Hey, do you want to come over?” I ask. “We can eat Oreos and you can complain.” 

“Do you have any of those ‘mint’ ones?” 

“Bram, I already told you I’m not giving you anymore toothpaste Oreos.” 

“Fine.” 

Half an hour later, Bram hobbles up the stairs, his mom waving from the car behind him. 

“Hey, Bram!” my mom cries. Bram laughs a little and I know she’s done her signature welcome hug. 

I go to the door to help him inside, and then I grab the Oreos and we go upstairs. 

“What do you want to watch?” I ask, pulling out my phone. 

He shrugs. “I don’t know.”

I glance at him. He looks and sounds really bummed out, so I go sit beside him and put my arm around his shoulders. “You still upset about the tryouts?” 

He hesitates, and then it seems like he’s talking a mile a minute. “Yes, of course I’m still upset! This team is huge for me! The coach came to one of our games and specifically told my coach that he wanted me at the tryouts, but if I don’t go, then how do I get on the team?”

”I don’t know, but maybe we should just stop thinking about it, okay? We can figure something out later.” He grumbles, but I insist. “Come on, we can watch Harry Potter.” 

He laughs and rolls his eyes, but we lie down together and start the fourth movie. 

As Moaning Myrtle dives into the bath and Harry scrambles away, I realize something. 

“Bram, if that coach has already seen you play, then would it really be necessary to go to the tryouts?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I know it’s short, but I wanted to give you guys at least a little something. This particular storyline will be continued in the next chapter, to be posted Friday. Anything you’d like to see, comment below! Doesn’t even have to be in this universe, can be pretty much anything. Harry Potter, Maze Runner, Darkest Minds, the False Prince...yeah, I read a lot.   
> Thanks for all your support!


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I disappeared again. Sorry sorry sorry x10000000  
> I’ve been pretty busy; I’m doing a lot of stuff and I’ve been really stressed.   
> I know I haven’t been posting consistently, sorry, sorry, sorry!   
> Thanks for continuing to read and leave kudos!! You guys are fabulous people :)
> 
>  
> 
> **I don’t own Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda***
> 
> P.S. I’m going into ‘stuff’ in a little mroe depth, but I’m going to make a new chapter for that because it’s sorta lengthy!

Bram gets his cast off in one week, which is one week before the soccer season starts again. 

He went to the tryouts two weeks ago, cast and all, and spoke to the coach about his situation. 

He and the coach talked for about twenty minutes before the tryouts. Then, the coach asked him who drove him here, and Bram pointed me out in the stands. 

The coach had waved me over and asked if I played any sports, to which I replied that I was more of a theater kid. 

Then, the coach told Bram that he could come to the first practice for a tryout. If he did well, he’d make the team. 

* * *

 

“Just a week, Bram,” I say with a laugh, watching him doodle soccer balls onto his cast.

”I know,” he says. “I’m just getting ready.”

”By drawing soccer balls?” 

“Shut up, Simon,” he says, grinning. He shoves into my shoulder playfully, and I push him onto his back and start to run my fingers up over his sides, and he starts laughing so hard he cries. He can’t move though, not with his cast  

“Si-that’s not-fair!” he cries, still giggling. “No tickling!” He pushes me off my bed with his arms, and I land on the floor, laughing as well.

“Everything okay, boys?” Mom yells from downstairs.

”Yeah, we’re fine!” Bram and I call. 

I quickly get up to close the door, then dash back to the bed. I’m careful to watch out for his leg as I leap on top of him. Carefully.

He’s wheezing out his breaths a few minutes later, still laughing.  

“Okay, okay,” he says, “enough.”

“Alright.” I lie down beside him, tired as well. 

“Want to play a video game?” Bram asks me after a few minutes. 

I roll my eyes. “FIFA, I assume?” 

“You know it.” 

So, in about twenty minutes, the game is set up, and Nick, Leah, and Abby are here is well. We called them on second thought; it’s not that fun to play FIFA with two people. Nick, Bram, and Leah on one team, and Abby and I on the other  

“We’re gonna crush you!” Nick yells, already excited. “Bram and I both play soccer, and Leah....well, Leah’s cool.”

Abby rolls her eyes. “Keep dreaming!”

Bram, Leah, and I all laugh as the taunts continue, but it seems as though Bram has a plan of his own. 

Right after the game’s half time and at the beginning of the second half, Abby and I are winning, even if the score is only 1-0. 

“Nick!” Leah shrieks as Nick’s player takes the ball from hers. “We’re on the same team, you idiot!” 

Nick just cackles, and shoots, aaaaand-

Misses. 

Bram chuckles quietly, and Nick fake-glares at him. 

“Okay, Nick,” I say. “If you can get one goal, you win, no matter what it says on the screen.” 

“Simon!” Abby exclaims. 

I shush her and wait for Nick’s response. He glances at Bram, who grins and nods his agreement. 

“Fine,” Nick says, almost suspiciously. “All or nothing.” 

Abby and I get two more goals before they seem to have somehow come up with a plan. 

“Hey, Simon,” Bram says as I start the game after a third shot. 

“Mm?” I reply, not even looking away from the screen. 

He doesn’t say anything else, just puts his controller down, takes my face, and kisses me right on the lips. I drop my controller too, surprised. Abby squeals from behind me. 

“Score!” Nick yells a second later, and Bram pulls back, a devilish grin on his face. 

“No!” Abby cries. “You dirty little cheaters 

“I didn’t cheat at all,” Bram says, batting his eyelashes. “I just wanted a kiss from Si.” 

“Oh, come here, you!” This time, I kiss him, and his hand goes to rest on my back, below my shirt. 

Leah laughs and then pretends to gag. “Get a room, you two!” 

Bram smiles into the kiss, throwing a pillow at her. 

“Love you,” he murmurs once he pulls away. 

“I think you mean you love winning!” Nick shouts, and dissolve into fits of laughter. 

And when Bram gets his cast off, I wish I were still laughing. 


	7. Um, Another Author’s Note?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello

So, in the previous chapter in the notes, I mentioned that I have a lot of stuff going on. 

*This is an update* I’ll always try to reply to your comments if I can, because that only takes a minute or two!

Uh, number one, my birthday is in a few days, so like, yay! I’ve been trying to schedule something with my friends, so that’s part of the reason I’ve been absent in the past week or two. 

Number two, school starts soon, so I’ve been furiously reviewing Latin notes (I hate you, genitive case) and math stuff, and cleaning up my room. That’s also part of it. 

Number three, I’ve been invited to apply to a very new school, and it involves a lot of paperwork, and some exams that I’ll have to take this year. I don’t find out if I get in until March/April, however, so it’s going to be a long process...

Yeah, so I’m pretty stressed out right now. Writing kind of helps me keep my chill, when I have time to do it, so I’ll try to keep posting whenever I can. I’d really, really, like for some feedback from you guys, because it helps a lot. Helps me figure out what the next chapter will be about or if I should continue this story line or begin another. 

I’m going to try to post maybe once every two weeks, maybe once a week if I’m lucky. And that’s just on this fic, I might post on another one. So, thank you all so much for continuing to read a leave kudos! Though the initial flow of kudos has slowed down, I still get an email every few days saying someone left kudos, so thank you! I think I’m at 335 now! 

Alright, I’ll stop rambling. The next chapter will probably be about Bram’s tryout, so look out for it! 

Please ‘vote’ in the comments which fandom you’d to see a fic of most, and if your choice isn’t listed here, please leave it in the comments as well and I’ll see what I can do.

 

The False Prince

Voltron: Legendary Defender

Another Maze Runner one

The Darkest Minds

the Flash (the CW)

A Wrinkle In Time

Merlin (BBC) 

(These are just a few that I can think of; I’m in plenty of other fandoms....don’t worry....XD) 

 

Also, I’m bisexual. This seemed like the right fic to come out on, so, yeah. No hate please, though if you’re reading  LGBTQ+ fanfiction, I feel like you shouldn’t mind.....XD

Bi now, thanks for reading again! 

 

Yes, I did make a bi joke. 


	8. OMG IM SORRY I DISAPPEARED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello

GUYS ITS BEEN TWO MONTHS

I AM THE ASOLUTE WORST PERSON EVER

LITERALLY ‘IM SORRY’ DOESNT EVEN CUT IT ANYMORE 

ok lemme back up

So I started this fic like I start most things; with no plan and a lot of Cheez-its. 

That was a mistake, as you can probably tell. 

I do enjoy writing for you guys on this site, so, so, so, so much, but I think that I’m probably going to stick to one shots from now on UNLESS I have a good plot going. 

For this fic, I did not have a good plot, so I’m going to try to post a final chapter. From then on, I might do a few one-shots for this universe, if I get requests (cough cough hint hint). 

I’m still not entirely familiar with this site because I’m an absolute idiot with tech, but I feel like there’s probably a messaging thing somwhere? XD IDK, but leave a comment if there isn’t (there probably isn’t who am I kidding)

I did get a request for a Voltron fic, as well as a Flash and Maze Runner, I think. I have to go back and check, but I’m definitely looking forward to writing those! 

I’m working on the last chapter of this right now, and it should be up soon. 

Also, I have to thank you guys. Like, one hundred trillion times. I’m still gettig kudos for this, and it’s been like three months. You all are fabulous.  

Stay awesome :)

-imogen

 

oh yeah my name is imogen hello XD


	9. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here is that promised last chapter!

The Bram I know is quiet but loud, weird but cool, and handsome. 

The Bram I know is calm but wild, smart but adorably stupid. 

The Bram that I do not know is the one that is sitting beside me on my bed, arms around me and face in my neck. He’s so  _frustrated_. He’s upset and angry and I think he’s in pain. 

“Bram, the coach knows that you were injured,” I say, rubbing his back soothingly. “He saw you, there’s no reason for him to kick you off the team.” 

“There is, Si.” He sniffles and tries to hide it, seemingly embarrassed to be crying. “I can barely run, much less actually play.” 

“You just got your cast off,” I reply. “No one expects you to be at your best right now.” 

He sighs. “I know, it’s just-” he breaks off with a deep breath. “Imagine this, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“I give you a challenge. You can’t eat any Oreos for two months, and after that, you can have all the cookies you want.” 

I smile a little at his example, but nod anyway. “Alright.” 

“Say you do it. After two months, you come to me and ask for Oreos, but I don’t give you any.” He laughs, but I think it’s more of a way to fill the silence that hangs over the room. “That’s how I feel, Simon. I’ve been waiting and waiting around and sitting around for so long and I still can’t get up and play like I did before!” 

“Bram, I know you’ve been waiting and I know you’re antsy, but think: if you go out and play hard, you’re going to get hurt again. Then you might never even play at all again, even at a lower level,” I say, holdong him away from me so I can see him. “You’ve just got to wait for a little while longer.” 

He doesn’t say anything, just averts his eyes. I notice his hand hover over his leg, as if waiting for pain that won’t come. 

He needs a distraction, I realize. He needs something to get his mind off of everything, all the waiting. 

“How about we go swimming?” I say. “I hear swimming is good for healing bones.” 

“It’s December,” he says incredulously. “And where did you hear that?” 

“There’s something called an indoor pool,” I answer, pulling him to his feet. “And I just made that up.” 

We swim every weekend after that while he finishes healing. Then, once he can go to the practices and participate, we run. Slowly at first, and then we’re both pushing ourselves. I sometimes have to stop; even after breaking his leg, Bram is still more in shape than I am. 

* * *

When the first game rolls around, it's almost like deja vu. I'm with Abby and Leah again, and this time, Nick is there too. We all watch anxiously, exploding with cheers along with the rest of the crowd whenever Bram's team does well. 

I almost feel like I'm holding my breath, like it won't release until the game is over and I know Bram is safe. I mean, I know he's safe right now, it's just watching him run and knock into other players and getting knocked into is terrifying. 

"Relax, Simon!" Leah says, leaning over and patting my shoulder during halftime. "He's going to be okay."

I manage to heed her advice, at least for a little while. However, the panic comes surging in when Bram is knocked to the ground and doesn't get up. 

"No, no, no, no," I murmur. Everyone else is silent around me. 

And then, claps of approval and cheers when he stands and waves. He waves at me, and I smile, feeling my heart slow down. He's going to be fine. 

Better than fine, it seems, when he scores a goal in the last ten seconds, winning the game.

His team screams and whoops and hollers around him when they run onto the field. His smile is so wide, and he turns to me again. I grin at him, and then nearly have a heart attack when Abby jumps onto my back, still laughing. 

After the game, Bram catches up to me in the parking lot. 

"I thought you were going to dinner with your team?" I say, slinging my arm around his shoulder. 

"I am." He does the same thing. His skin is hot and sweaty against mine, but I don't mind. At least, not much. "But I figured you could come along." 

I raise my eyebrows with mock surprise. "Woah. Am I meeting.... _the team?_ " 

He grins and bumps into me with his hip. "Shut up. But yes, you are." 

As we walk towards the car, he says, "See, now I really am a winner."

"You were a winner before this, Bram." I kiss his cheek. "You're always going to be a winner to me."

I don't look, but I can tell he's blushing. 

Then, from behind us, I hear:

"BRAM AND SIMON SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

"Shut up!" Bram yells back to Abby, but he laughs, and I know he doesn't mean it. 

"I love you, Simon." 

"I love you too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it's the last one! So sad :(  
> I've enjoyed writing this and communicating with you guys. I hope you're all doing well.   
> Just a quick note-be on the look out for new fics! I'm working on three-Voltron: Legendary Defender, the Flash, and Six of Crows (which is an absolutely FANTASTIC series-go read it now if you haven't!)


End file.
